


Untie Me Already

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Early in Canon, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Restraints, Smut, Teasing, They're soft for each other, Tumblr Prompt, early in relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 40: "Untie me already - I want to touch you!"do you need more of a summary?





	Untie Me Already

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> This is a collection of drabble fics. I have been prompted with a few on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. I hope you enjoy!!

Patrick licks a stripe up the side of David’s jaw and flicks his earlobe with the tip of his tongue. David’s hips thrust up as he lets a moan escape his parted lips. He pulls against the restraints on his wrists where they are tied to the headboard. Patrick smirks at him seeing him struggle against the restraints. David so badly wants to touch him and it’s making Patrick harder knowing that. 

Patrick continues his path down David’s neck to his chest and down his torso to where his length is hard and leaking standing big in front of Patrick’s face. 

David moans when Patrick’s lips graze the tip of his cock. Patrick licks up the precome before swirling his tongue around the head. “_Fuck_, Patrick,” He curses through a moan, his hips thrusting upwards.

Patrick puts his arm across his pelvis to hold him down making David moan louder. Patrick takes David into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and moaning around his length. He’s been dying to get this perfect cock into his mouth, he’s been teasing David for so long he also teased himself, wanting so badly to taste him. 

He can hear David pulling against the restraints so he looks up and makes eye contact with him. Patrick comes off of his dick to lick up the underside and he says, “You look so beautiful like this,” before taking him back into his mouth almost to the base.

David moans and his hips try to thrust up into his mouth again but Patrick’s arm is still holding him down and his wrists are restrained. “_Patrick_, untie me,” He says through a moan.

Patrick pops off his dick and looks up to him with his big eyes and asks, “Why?” with a small smirk.

“Ugh,” David groans throwing his head back onto the pillow which earns him a small bite on his inner thigh from Patrick. David groans again but for a different reason as his hips thrust up involuntarily. It’s so hot when Patrick bites him. “You know why,” He tests.

Patrick tilts his head to the side away from his cock and says, “Do I though?”

David closes his eyes before opening them and looking him in the eyes, he says, “Untie me already - I want to touch you!”

Patrick grins at him before kissing his inner thigh once before untying his wrists and kissing him hard on the lips. David fucks his tongue into his mouth as he takes Patrick’s face into his hands and hooks his legs over his hip and flips them over. He grinds his hard cock against Patrick’s making them both moan. David’s hands are all over him now as he moves one of them between them and taking hold of both of their cocks. He strokes them both together creating an _ amazing _ friction that makes both men moan out and thrust into David’s hand faster and harder.

“I’m gonna come,” Patrick warns David who agrees with him before he buries his face into his neck and cries out his name as he comes hard in his hand with Patrick right there with him. 

David removes his hand from their spent cocks and brings his come covered hand to Patrick’s lips who takes two of his fingers into his mouth and swallows them down sucking off both of their come from them. David watches with intent before removing his fingers and bringing it up to his lips to lick off the rest.

“How are your wrists?” Patrick asks as they lie side by side getting their breathing back to normal. He turns his head to look at David.

David lifts his hand up to Patrick’s face where he kisses the inside of his palm and then one to the inside of his wrist making David feel all gooey inside. He smiles and says, “They’re good. I like being able to touch you though.” Patrick smiles and leans forward to press their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
